We Wish you a Merry Raven
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Just what does a wishing star, the holiday spirit, Beast Boy and Raven have in common, well if you want to find out just read what is inside this story……
1. Beginnings and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

_**We Wish you a Merry Raven** _

_By Wolvmbm_

* * *

It was a snow covered day in Jump City. As it fellow citizens were preparing for the holiday festivities. Even the city's local group of teenage heroes, the Teen Titans, were preparing for the yearly arrival of the most peaceful time of the year….. 

"Oh glorious day," stated the Tamerian alien heroine known as Starfire, "I have never seen the city in such a joyous way. And look at us friends, decorating our home with the most strangest of party favors."

"Those are called Christmas decorations, Starfire," states Robin the boy wonder.

"Yeah, it kind of nice for all of us to spend this Christmas together for once," states Cyborg the mechanical teenager.

As in previous years most of the Titans have split up to join in with their loved ones during holiday season, however this year it was at the request of Beast Boy, the youthful shape shifter and jokester, that they would try to spend Christmas together.

* * *

_Flashback to last night…. _

"Yeah, it would be great just the four of us together," he stated to the team last night before they went to bed.

"It would be kind of nice for all of us to be together before we leave for our annual holiday vacations," States Robin, "What do you say guys?"

"I think that it's a wonderful idea," states Starfire, "For I can now bake the traditional Tamerian glorb cake of joyness."

"Okay then Starfire," states confused Cyborg, ". Why don't I try to find us some decorations?"

"And I can search for the Christmas tree…" states Beast Boy.

"**That you're not messing up**," states an annoyed Cyborg.

"Alright, Alright, sheesh you make one mistake on a camping trip and you'll regret it for live. So what do you think about my idea, Raven?"

As teenage empathic heroine tears away from her daily reading to overlook her friends, she thinks to herself. _"Drat, it is **that time of the year** again and here I was hoping to avoid it this year. Well I better make up an excuse, like usual to try to avoid this holiday rush…" _

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass on all of the fun," she stated in her monotone voice.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Okay first off I would like to thank Beautifulpurpleflame, for the inspiraton, and BBissocute, for getting me involved with the Beast Boy and Raven shipping stories.

This is for all of the Raven and Beast boy fans every where who enjoyed a good holiday tale. So sit back and enjoyed the ride.


	2. Decorating Titan Tower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

That was just last night, within the following morning after breakfast, Beast Boy tried one last time to appeal to the empathic teenage girl. 

"Come on Raven," said a whining Beast Boy, "Could you at least help out a little?"

"No," states the empathy with one eyebrow raised from her book, "Now if you were to please excuse me, I would like to continue reading."

"Please friend Raven, we would wish for you to help us in the decorating of the snikerflat," states Starfire, which generated confusing looks from her teammates.

"What? You do not decorate the Sinkerflat during the joyous season?"

"You've got a lot to learn about Christmas Starfire," states a confused Beast Boy.

"Why don't you help me with get the decorations, Star?" asked Cyborg.

"And I can see if me and Beast boy can find us a tree," Robin proclaimed.

"Which leaves me alone in the tower; oh goody," stated Raven in her most sarcastic tone.

"Come friend Raven; please join Cyborg and I in our journey to find the decorative prickled sacs?" asked Starfire who was giving off her best pout expression.

"No, now if you all can excuse me I could use some alone time," states Raven who walked up to her room.

"Suit yourself," states Robin as the team departed towards there, but a worried Beast boy looks back at Raven before heading forward with the others.

While the team was gone, Raven decided to forget reading since her emotions were attacking her at all sides. So she heads into her room, knowing that this sort of silence that she may never gain again, and tries to meditate over her next course of action.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos" she chanted for a few hours straight to get rid of this sudden rush of feelings within her.

"_Stupid Beast boy and his stupid Christmas_," she thought, _"I can **never** celebrate Christmas or any other holiday. No matter how hard I try."

* * *

_

A few hours later Cyborg and Starfire returned with the decorations need to bring the tower into the Christmas atmosphere. (**_A/N_**: This is where our story originally begins at.)

"Gee Star, did you had to nearly buy the whole store out of their Christmas ornaments stock."

"Oh but friend Cyborg, you did not see the wonder of these tiny trinkets that you call ornaments."

"Yeah, I have to admit they are kind of nice. Well what do you say we start decorating the tower before the guys get back?"

"Oh yes, I would gladly like to decorating of our beloved home."

After a few hours of decorating the two titan members start to admire their work.

"Yep, we did a fine job in making this tower look like Christmas."

"I agree as I too have enjoyed the sparkles of the round circular things."

"Well let just hope we have enough for the tree."

"Did someone say Christmas Tree?" asked a happy Beast Boy as he and Robin were carrying a medium size tree into the main center.

"It was the only one which could fit on the cycle," answers Robin.

"And it took a while for us to stack it on there," States Beast boy.

"Well it looks perfect enough for us to decorate," Cyborg said after a quick look over of the tree.

"Yes, let us decorate this tree with the festivities of what is called Christmas," exclaimed Starfire.

"I go and see if Raven wants to help us," exclaimed Beast boy.

Within her dark and gloomy room Raven was lost in her within her meditation, before receiving a knock on the door.

"Who's there," she stated in a mild anger tone

"It's me, Beast Boy, I was wondering if you changed your mind and decided to join us for the holiday fun."

Raven soon opened her door to face the smiling chameleon of animals and speaked an a annoyed tone, "I have told you before Beast Boy, I don't do Christmas or any other holiday."

"Come on, no one can celebrate Christmas," stated Beast Boy, "It's the one holiday of the year where you could just let yourself have as much fun as you want. Don't you celebrate the holidays where you come from?"

"No, and I refuse to do so."

"Oh come on can't you be a little happy?"

"You know how my powers work, right? It's through emotions, Beast Boy in case you forgot," stated a very annoyed Raven, "That mean no fun for me, besides it's a stupid holiday anyway and I refuse to celebrate it with everyone. So forget it."

Beast boy looked shocked at Raven reaction as she closed the door on him.

_"Refuse to celebrate Christmas_;" he thought sadly, "_No one can refuse to can refuse to celebrate. Not even you Raven, and I think I know how to convince you…" _

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

So what is Beast Boy's planning, well continue on reading to find out.


	3. Beast Boy's plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

So Beast boy decides to search within his messy room for is boom box that he often kept as a backup in case Cyborg banned him from using his boom box.

As soon as Beast Boy returned from the others he asked, "Hey Cy, you and Starfire didn't happen to get any Christmas music on your way out did you?"

"Why yes we did," answered Cyborg, "I mean if Star is going to learn about the holidays, then she got to learn it right."

Soon the music was playing from the boom box and the Titans decorating the tree while reciting to the music. All while Raven was trying to maintain her focus meditation…

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos" she chanted continuously while she was trying to drown the music out of her head. "_Ugh, that music is so annoying," _she thought. So she decides to head for the rooftops as she hopes that she could get some peace. However, she was able to regain her collective thought the full rush of the holiday thoughts came into her mind. "Ugh," she thought in her mind.

So she headed back downstairs to the central living room of the tower, and as she was walking by many colorful Christmas lights was quickly going out. Soon she was able to reach the source of her pain, the boom box. "Beast Boy," she thought angrier as she sees his initials on the side of the device. She quickly found the stop button on the machine and pressed it.

"Hey who turn off the music?" asked Beast Boy, who turned around and saw a very annoyed Raven.

"Uh-oh," stated a worried Cyborg.

"Do you think that any of you could at least turn the music down just a bit," said Raven in a calm, but slightly annoyed, tone.

"Of course Raven, we just forgot about your concentration when you meditate," stated Robin.

"Friend Raven, do you want to help us finish decorating the Christmas tree?" asked Starfire.

"**No**," stated Raven in her angry tone as this causes her powers to activate and nearly caused the entire lights within the tower to almost get blown out.

"Okay, okay," said Cyborg, who was seeing the tower's power nearly going out, "Okay, we will not ask you again. Just don't destroy the tower's power. It would take me hours to reboot it."

Raven seeing how her powers were overloading the lights within the tower tires to calm down. "I'm sorry," said plainly, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

The other Titans looked at her sadly enough as the young empathic teenage heroine sulks back to her room.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well that went well, another one of Beast Boy's plans to cheer Raven up backfired on him badly. So what happens next, well read and find out fellow reader.


	4. A Piece of my mind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

Later on that night, Beast Boy was outside of the tower and near the cliff tops that breach the sea. The usually joyful shape shifter was sitting within the snow covered ground collecting his thoughts. 

_"Wow, I can't believe that Raven had the power to do that,"_ he thought to himself, _"I mean she nearly took out the Christmas tree and almost all of our hard work. All I just wanted was for her to enjoy the holidays like the rest of us. She didn't have to go all wacky because she couldn't relax to the tunes of the holidays. I mean no one should ever ignore the holiday spirit because this is a time where we put aside all the bad thoughts for once and try to enjoy life as it is. I just wish…." _

Soon Beast Boy looked up at the clear sky and saw the stars sparkling brightly in the winter's night. It was from there that he chose the brightest star out there and spoke these words, **_"I just wish for Raven to enjoy the holidays just like all of us and not be in fear of her powers acting up. I mean, I just wish for Raven to experience Christmas like we do. Is that too much to ask for?" _**

When he got no response after a few minutes, he decides to head back into the tower to turn in for the night. In hopes, that his prayers were answered the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile within her room, Raven is silently sobbing away her tears of disappointment at herself and the actions that she took against her teammates.

_"Stupid holidays, they should have known better than to do that to me,"_ she thought.

"But they were only try to make you happy," stated the voice of her "Happy" emotion through her two way mirror to her mind, a place which was called Nevermore, "You should let yourself live up a little. Enjoy the festivities of the holidays."

"Yeah, who know how much eggnog you can drink within a day," exclaimed the voice of her "Rude" emotion.

"Bah, I hate Christmas and I hate that puny green slime ball and his attempts to make me like this holiday," shouted the voice of Raven's "Rage" emotion.

"One cannot live life if one locks himself up," quoted the voice of Raven's "Wisdom" Emotion.

"But the power we hold could destroy us all," said the sad voice of her "Timid" emotion, "So we can't afford to take any chances."

"But you do know that Beast Boy was only trying to make her feel welcome to the team," stated a new voice, "Don't you Raven?"

Raven looked at the new comer as she was dress in a more dark pink color that separated her from her "Happy" emotion.

"I don't need to hear your opinions Love," she told the new emotion.

"But you know as well as I do that this is just part of the string of various attempts that Beast boy has used in the past to trying to get you to notice him. You know all about the love and attention that he gives you. The way he often tries to defend you from danger. The way he often tries to make you laugh and smile. The way he looks at you when you're disappointed in him. I mean even you can't resist this time of the year, especially….."

Then Love came up closer to Raven and whispered in her ear, "When we both know that he looks good in an elf costume. Or even how we wish to decorate him ourselves like he was our personal Christmas tree."

Raven then tried not to blush, but as soon her cheeks became red this generates the signals of success of another one of Love tricks for her to try to admit that she like Beast Boy more than a friend.

* * *

Love, it was a mysterious part of her and how she came about still confuses Raven to this day. Ever since the events of Malchoir she has been avoiding Love, by burying it deep within her mind, but that proved to be unsuccessful around her teammate Beast Boy.

Even she couldn't have figured out how these feelings for him got started. Maybe it was seeing Beast boy looking sadden over the lost of their former teammate, Terra. Because out of all of the Titans, she was the one who always felt something about Terra that she didn't like. Maybe it was how she was how she was able to drive Beast Boy away from her for a while, just as she was starting to get use to him and his bad "jokes." Whatever it was it went beyond the way she sense that she was the traitor to the team.

However, in months after the Terra incident she has been avoiding the very subject, but she can't help but feel something greater within her when she see just how other girls feel about Beast boy. Plus since the incidents with Adonis and Malchior this shows her that there is something more to him than just his little jokes and pranks. And thus Love brought back into the fold of her emotions.

* * *

"We both know that you can't deny it Raven," stated Love, "This could be your one chance to show him how you truly feel. Just let yourself go for a little while."

"_No,_ not now and not ever will I admit that there's an attraction between me and Beast Boy," stated Raven nervously.

Soon a bright white light was shown to envelop the world of Nevermore and all of Raven emotions.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well what in the world happen to Nevermore and Raven? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Morning Beautiful

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

The next day the sun shine brightly as it was making the white snow feel like a slushy drink. As the sunlight reaches Raven's room it beam of brightness shower her face with joy. 

With a hard turn and a squinting of her eyes, Raven got up from bed and rubbed her head.

_"Whoa, what hit me last night?" _

As she was relaxing her head from a somewhat large headache decides to reach into her magic mirror that was a gateway into her mind of Nevermore, but found nothing in it.

_"Wow, I must really feel out of shape if none of my emotions are showing up." _

She reaches into her closet to pull out her regular purple cloak and was walking into the bathroom.

Soon she felt the voices her fellow teammates Cyborg and Beast boy once again arguing over what to eat for breakfast as she was on her way into the kitchen.

"Tofu," stated Beast Boy angrily

"Nice crispy Bacon," stated Cyborg rubbing his stomach.

"Please guys not this early," she grumbled at the two, "now could any of you move I would like to get my morning tea," asked Raven kindly.

"Sure Rae," stated Beast boy moving aside.

"Thanks BB and it's Raven," stated Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped arguing for a moment to quickly take in what had just occurred.

With confused looks on their faces, Beast boy asked, "Did you just called me, BB?"

"No, I didn't I called you blue beets," she said with a blushing look on her face that she was trying to hide with her cloak

"Uh, are you okay Raven?" question Cyborg.

"Sure I am. I mean why shouldn't I be?" 

Soon the teapot shimmered and Raven retrieved her cup of tea. As she was drinking it on the table the sunlight was shining within the tower ant it illuminated Raven's looks so much that as soon as Beast Boy looked at her he was held captive of her enchanting beauty of the morning sun. _"Wow, she so beautiful,"_ he thought,_ "She so peaceful. So sexy when she up this early."_ As soon as he let thoughts go any further, the sounds of Starfire's voice waking up filled the room.

"Good morning my joyous friends," she stated happily with Robin coming behind her, "Today is the day we visit the mall of shopping for us get the traditional present giving ceremony."

"You mean Christmas presents Starfire," stated Robin.

"Yes, let us get the materials of wrapping."

"Okay, so I guess it all agreed that we go out for a few hours and try to get some presents of our own," stated Cyborg

"And if any of us runs into any trouble," states Robin in his serious tone, "Call in the others immediately."

"Come on Robin, I mean who else is going to try to attack us during the holidays?" stated Beast Boy.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Who could indeed Beast Boy? Who could indeed.

Stay tuned in for the next chapter.


	6. Mall battles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

Beast boy didn't know how wrong he was for as soon as the T-car reached the mall's parking entrance. 

"Whoa," states Beast boy as he looked out the window and nearly saw the destruction of one of their favorite spots.

"I knew Christmas shopping was bad, but this is ridiculous," commented Cyborg as he was maneuvering the T-car through some heavy debris.

"Stand down team, until we know who we're facing," called out Robin as soon as the car reached the mall's entrance.

Well it turns out the disturbance was from the H.I.V.E 5 as they was once again running amok.

"Yeah, back off you booger sacs," said the voice of the minutiae evil genius known as Gizmo.

"Cause the H.I.V.E 5 is going to give you all a run for your money," stated See-a-more, the teen with the multiple eye power coming out of the local video store.

"And we can get what ever we want for Christmas to boot," called out Mammoth, the titanic brawler of the group coming out of the Jewelry store.

"Yeah that is so right, how that game spree coming along Billy?" asked the cloning, but foolish, Billy Numerus coming out of the Athletic store.

"Just fine Billy, just fine," stated the villain's clones.

"Wow, I guess they couldn't wait in line like the other costumers," stated Beast boy.

"Titans Go!!" stated Robin and the battle was on. As each group member takes on one of the H.I.V.E Five members.

Cyborg locked fist with Mammoth, as Starfire and Sea-more were in an eyebeam struggle.

Robin tries to Counterattack Gizmo's blast as Beast Boy deals with Billy Numerus.

While Raven struggles against Kid Wkyd, the silent member of the H.I.V.E Five who just came out of the clothes store.

It was a hard and brutal battle that was until Beast boy transformed into a cheetah, jumped over his opponet and landed on Gizmo, who creates a blast big enough to knock out Mammoth. With Cyborg free he was able to use his sonic blaster against See-more. Then Starfire was able to blast an unsuspecting Kid Wykd. Then once Raven was free she used her powers to imprison Billy Numerous with a piece of broken metal.

"A job well done Titans," stated Cyborg.

"Yeah, but dudes the mall is trash," pointed out Beast Boy.

"I do not think that it will matter any more Teen Titans," stated the voice of the mall's owner, "I think that it's time that you got rewarded for your good services in protecting our mall."

"We were just doing our job sir," stated Robin.

"Nonsense, it's the holidays and it is the season for caring and it wouldn't be impolite of me to try to reward you for all the hard work that you and your friends put in year around."

"Come on, Robin, please let us buy something for free," begged Beast boy, who is often looking for the easy ways out of work.

"Well it is the spirit of the season, and if you let us pay with our own money and let us help you clean up," states Robin who knew that Beast boy groaned in despair.

"Of course," stated the Mall owner.

"Well Titans, I guess we can get anything that we want to give each other for Christmas," stated Cyborg.

"Just as long as we pay to them and try helping them out a little," states Robin, "Raven, do you think that you can get the H.I.V.E Five to jail?"

"Yes, it would only take me a minute," replied the empathic heroine.

* * *

After a few minutes of delivering the criminals to the local authorities, she was soon outside the police station. While her mind was still rattled as of how did the H.I.V.E 5 escaped from their frozen prison during the team final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. It could have been due to Kid Wykd's powers or, if possible, "dumb luck" as Beast Boy calls it. No matter, the villains were defeated and were carried off to the local police, where they would later be transported to the state prison. Raven step out of the building breathing a sigh of relief. 

She tries to check out her scenery and sees the life of Christmas coming from the streets of Jump City. With swift wave of her hand, she decides to teleport herself back to the mall to help the others rebuilt the damage that they helped caused.

After a few hours the Titans returned to the tower all worked out and full of shopping bags.

"That was a wonderful trip to the mall of shopping," said a happy Starfire.

"Yeah, but it was a pain in rebuilding," states a tired out Beast Boy.

"Well at least everyone got something to give out," states Robin.

"_Everyone except me_," thought Raven who quickly left the main room as soon as they dropped with their purchases, and decided to go into her room and try to hold back the tears that were close to coming down.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Wow Raven is upset. I wonder who could cheer her up ?

Stay tuned in for the next chapter.


	7. Give Christmas a chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

_"Why,"_ Raven thought to herself sadly,_ "Why can't I feel, Why can't I celebrate with them. Why?" _

A slight knock on her door gave Raven the chance to wipe the tears from her eyes to open up the door and see…

"Beast Boy, just what are you doing here?" 

"Hey Raven, I was wondering where you went since we got back, when I overheard you crying."

"You heard all that," she stated in a shock tone.

"Well I do have the hearing of some of nature's animals," Beast boy stated with a small chuckle, but after looking at Raven deadpan look of sadness he quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would…..if you would…."

"What are you trying to say, Beast boy?" asked a tiring Raven. 

"If you would like togoforawalkwithme?"

"What was that?" 

With a deep breath he tried again, "I was wondering if you would like to go for a little walk or flight or whatever floats your boat. Besides it's not healthy for you to be cooped up her in your room especially during the holidays."

Raven looked at him with sincere eyes, but with a deep breath she stated, "You know I can't go Beast boy. Besides with all of this 'holiday cheer' my powers are sure to go out of control."

"Come on Raven, could you at least trust me?"

Raven bit her lower lip, which made Beast boy melt instantly, "She beautiful when she thinking," he thought to himself.

"Okay Beast boy, you got yourself a deal, but under the conditions that we stay a few feet away from the public and that I get to lead."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well, well, well...It seems our favorite shape shifter has convince little miss darkness to come out and play. What going to happen next could be anyone guess, but stay tuned in for the next chapter just to be sure that you're right.


	8. Feeling the Christmas spirit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

"You got it Rae---I mean Raven. Let me just get my coat." 

After a few minutes, they were clearly dressed, Raven used a wave of her powers and her eyes turning white she transported Beast boy and herself into the town center.

"Okay so we're here, can we go now?" asked Raven nervously.

"Not yet let just take a walk around the town. I mean can you feel the snow falling down from the ground," stated a smiling Beast Boy.

"It just little drips of water that is frozen solid," stated Raven rather moody, "I mean what is so great about that?"

"You can't hide behind that 'tough girl act' forever you know," stated Beast boy, "I mean don't you see the beauty of the world." _"Because I do, I see it right here_," he thought as he saw Raven as a Christmas angel coming from the heaven.

"Come on," states Beast Boy, "let's go look at the annual Christmas that is in front of the mayor's office."

"Fine," stated Raven.

With Beast boy whistling "Winter Wonderland," and Raven dragging herself along, she was left into her thoughts.

"This is a dumb idea," she thought, "I just don't do Christmas like everyone else. I mean her I am walking around Jump City with the original walking Christmas tree." 

She soon slightly chuckled at her own joke, but soon tries to regrets it as Beast boy turned around.

"Come on Raven, I know that this would cheer you up," he thought to himself.

Taking in deep breaths to try to keep herself moving Raven soon notice the joy of Christmas as she was listening into the emotions of most of the citizens have within them, "So much joy and good will within these people," she thought "It all because of this one holiday?"

"It always happens just once a year," Beast Boy stated as if she was reading her mind.

"Why?" she stated.

"Well that's the spirit of Christmas, Raven. It one that you can't see but you just know that's there around this time of year," said Beast boy with a smile, "I mean it one of those times where you would just let yourself go and have fun. Be the kid that you always wanted to be and it often the smiles of those around you that bring in the joy in your heart during this time of year."

"But my powers," she complained

"Don't worry so much about your powers, just feel free," stated Beast Boy.

Raven took his words for thought for a moment as she looks around her, seeing the people being happy and nice and wiling to aid each other. Then she looked at Beast Boy who was willing to give a hug to comfort her as she was quietly crying away the tears of joy and pain of trying to deal with all of the positive thoughts surrounding her.

"It feels so joyful, but it hurts so much," she stated.

"It's okay Raven, I'm here," said the comforting words of the shape shifter.

"I'm okay Beast boy," stated Raven as she was reassuring him, "I'm okay now. Do you think that you could wait for me for a few minutes?"

"Of course Raven, take your time shopping," stated Beast Boy smiling.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well, it seems that Raven is finally understanding the true meaning of Christmas. However just what is Beast boy going to do now that his mission is completed ?

Stay tuned in to find out.


	9. The Perfect Gift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

It was almost nighttime as they return to the tower, and Robin was worried asked, "Where were you guys?" 

"Just out dong some last minute Christmas shopping," answered Beast Boy.

"Is there a law against that?" joke Raven which almost shocked both men.

"No I guess not, although it nice to see you're finally in the spirit of things Raven," stated Robin.

"Well, maybe I needed a walk to clear my mind," stated Raven looking at Beast boy with a small smile.

Beast boy instantly blush himself red as a radish on a summer's day when he saw that look.

When the two of them departed to Raven's room so that Raven could wrap up her gifts alone, they notice…

"Hey Look Rae, it's a mistletoe," stated Beast Boy.

"Its Raven Beast boy and yes I know that is. I can see that this is another one of Starfire's attempts to steal a kiss from Robin before we leave," states Raven.

"Well it is a tradition, but I think I know what to do," stated Beast boy. And before Raven had a chance to react, Beast boy took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Merry Christmas Raven," he said. As he walked away from her shocked and almost scared.

"He kissed my hand," thought Raven.

"Well go get him back," stated the voice of Love Raven.

"Yes, make him pay for infecting you," stated Rage Raven.

"Make the leap before he does, make him shake in his little booties," stated Bravery Raven.

"His little cute booties," stated Happy Raven.

Raven soon rips off the mistletoe with her powers and carries over to Beast boy, who was in his room.

"Um, Beast Boy…Garfield," stated a bashful Raven, "Could you come out here for a minute."

As soon as he came out he saw her looking rather shy, "Yes Raven, what is it?"

Soon Raven took the change and waved the mistletoe in front of him and gave him a kiss that took him by surprise. Soon Beast boy was able to pull away from her and look at her with a disgust look on his face.

"That is not how you kiss Raven," he stated as he came closer to her and wrap his arms around her waist, "Now this is a kiss."

He lightly touched her lips which gave off the heat from within her body. And as soon as they were done they brought their lips together to kiss again but with of a sensational feeling put into it.

"Merry Christmas Garfield," says Raven in a whisper as they embraced each other heat.

"Merry Christmas Raven," stated Beast boy with a smile.

As moon soon shining on the two opposite Titans, their minds were clearly thinking the same thing, _"Now this is the perfect present." _

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well that ends that holiday tale, but where does it lead off to?

Stay tuned in to find out.


	10. Epilogue: 10 years later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**Epoiluge:** Ten years later...

"That was a great story, mommy," stated a little girl who was white as the moon, but held the eyes of the grass that it was shined on. 

"Yes it was my little one, but now good little girls like you needed their sleep," stated the voice of a much older Raven who was now called Rachel Logan, "Good night my little one."

"Good night mommy" stated the little girl who was no older than 4 as she was looking around but she finally notice it a little green spider crawling on her wall, "Good night daddy."

The Spider quickly transformed himself into the body of an older Beast boy, who real name was Garfield Logan and was now being called Changeling.

"Good night my little Lizard," he stated happily.

As the young girl went to sleep her parents departed from her room.

Beast boy asked, "You told Elizabeth_ that_ story?" 

"Well she wanted to know how we fell in love so I told her the story; I hope that you don't mind?" 

"I don't just as long as you leave out the _really_ _good parts._ You know the parts that I like the most," stated Beast Boy to his loving wife as he was trying to cuddle with her.

"Well let say that we recreate those parts, hmm?"

"Lead the way my snow angel, let me be lost in your love." 

"You're too much you know that."

"And I know that you love it."

As the snow falls outside their windows, the two lovers went into their room for a long night of loving and sleeping together.

_**The end**_

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

And that ends that story. Well I hope you all had a fun time reading it as I did writing it.

I would like to make a small note just to clear things up: My other BB/Raven Story, "Chirstmas with the Logans," is taken place in the regular DCU. While this story is taken place in the Teen Titan Animated universe.

Have a happy holidays and a safe New year Beast Boy and Raven fans.


End file.
